Another misfit halloween
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: set in the misfits universe it Halloween you know what that means.


**Disclaimer: Trinity ran off with it but if it was here it would tell you I don't own anything**

**A typical Halloween**

"Chuck we try this every year and it's the same thing," Wolverine the X-man codenamed Wolverine said as he talked with professor Xavier in his study while everyone else was decorating "we get together people fight threes mayhem and who knows what else."

"Now Logan I am sure this Halloween we would have no problems." Professor Xavier reassured the feral mutant

"Chuck do I need to remind you of the last few times we had Halloween parties?"

"Now Logan I'm sure this year's won't be as bad."

"So what loons are coming?"

"Logan you ask that every year, it's always the same people, although Raven of the misfits might bring some extra people and Rapture is bringing her girlfriend."

"Oh great probably that vampire." Wolverine groaned referring to Saya a half vampire that had been dating Rapture from the misfits for a while.

"Now Logan, Saya is usually a well behaved individual she knows better than to bite anyone here."

"I meant the rest of the misfits; of course that doesn't say much for this place."

"Now Wolverine where did you get that idea from the mansion is a quiet and well behaved place.

Just then what looked like a flying pony that was yellow with rainbow hair knocked at the window

"Yes can I help you?" Professor Xavier groaned

"Hi is this the Halloween party?" the pony asked

"Yes come on in."

"Thanks come on everyone!" the pony yelled as what looked like a bunch of different colored ponies came flying in

"Quiet place huh?"

"Don't start Logan." Just then there was the sound of arguing "Oh the misfits are here I take it."

When the professor and Logan came out of the study they spotted the misfits, a group of mutants taken in by the anti terrorist unit G.i Joe along with a few other people

"Okay who are these weirdoes?" Wolverine groaned as he spotted some people standing with Raven that seemed to be a bit odd

"These are friends of mine they monitor portals I met them when I came to earth years back." Replied Raven the ex teen titan

"Why am I here? Groaned one of the people who had a scar over his eye

"Sub-Zero just chill out and enjoy the party, Rayden said we could take the night off." Said one lady with the group that had blonde hair

"I hate ice puns." Groaned the person now known as Sub-Zero

"Raven can you introduce these weirdoes?" Cyclops asked

"Who are you calling a weirdo?" the blonde lady asked as someone with metal arms held her back

"Fine," Raven said in her trademark monotone "this group well they have no set group name, is composed of Stryker, Sub-Zero, the blonde who tried to kill Cyclops is Sonya, holding her back is Jax and the last three are Nightwolf, Liu Kang and Kitana, missing is Rayden."

"Thank you for inviting us I have never been to an earth style party outside of this group," Kitana said humbly as a pony went flying by swaying "is this normal for earth parties?"

"Usually flying ponies don't show up until alcahol is involved." Sonya said as a teenage blonde girl went running by

" Firefly Get back here," Yelled Megan a mutant with the ability to blend into her surroundings that was codenamed camo as she chased after a flying pony "I don't care what Polly says you and the other ponies can't have alcohol taken back to pony land some of you are already drunk enough."

"Well that was weird." Stryker said as what looked like a humanoid Cat person who was human and appeared to be plastered came up

"Hi baby, you believe in interspecies dating?" the cat woman asked a startled Stryker

"Megan, Katrina's drunk did you give her Cat nip?" yelled Cyclops the leader of the X-men

"No," Megan yelled as a crash was heard "Medley you just hit the fountain watch where you are flying!"

"I want to talk with Kitty!" yelled the misfit known as Avalanche as he started fighting with the X-men Colossus

"In your dreams!" Colossus yelled back as the two continued to fight

"I'm starting to see why X-factor decided not to come." Groaned Cyclops referring to another group of mutants that worked for the government

"Let's party." Someone yelled

Sometime later

"_Well I saw the thing comin' out of the sky  
It had the one long horn, one big eye  
I commenced to shakin' and I said "ooh-eee"  
It looks like a purple eater to me__" _sang the numerous parties as they stumbled down the hallway

"Oh come on I had all my shots." Catrina said as she continued to flirt with Stryker

"Um I'm not interested, now where is the rest of my team?"

"Pull!" yelled as voice as Stryker noticed Sonya and Jax outside with numerous mutants shooting at things

"_Ice Ice baby._" Sub-Zero sang as he stumbled around

"Okay who spiked the adult's punch?" demanded Althea the leader of the Misfits who was codenamed Wavedancer

"Rapture, Saya get out of the closet!" Yelled Jean Grey as she dragged both the misfit and her vampire girlfriend out

"Ah come on ruin all our fun." Rapture pouted

"Okay if they are there who is in the laundry room?" asked Shipwreck one of the misfit handlers as he went towards the laundry room

"Do you mind?!" asked Liu Kang as he came out of the laundry room with Kitana in tow

"Raven do they always act like this?" asked Bard Raven's half brother who was also an ex teen titan

"No usually they are more well behaved then this."

"Where's Nightwolf?" Raven asked

"Oh he's with Forge looking at cerebro."

(Kaboom)

"Oops wrong wire." Nightwolf muttered from somewhere else

"Make that blowing Cerebro up," Cyclops said as he noticed a few adults missing "most of the adults took off didn't they?"

"You're surprised?" Toad asked

"No but thought it would have taken longer, so besides me and Jean what adults are still here?"

"The people with Raven and technically Saya if she counts but she's occupied, same with Rapture, Aja skipped out to go visit some friends."

"Occupied?"

"Her and Rapture ran off somewhere."

"Pull!" Sonya yelled as something crashed

"Hey don't do that inside, take it outside!" Cyclops yelled

"We did but ran out of targets." Sonya said as Jax groaned in the background

"Leave me alone!" Stryker yelled as he ran by with Catrina chasing after him

"Come on we were made for each other cats and police go great together I'll let you rescue me from a tree." Catrina said as she continued to chase after Stryker

"Okay this party is officially gone nuts," Jean groaned "Sub-Zero no you can't ice up the stairway and banister!"

"Hey Cyclops I have an idea." Raven said evilly as she whispered it into Cyclops ear

"You sure that's a good idea, won't we get in trouble for it?" Cyclops asked

"Maybe but the adults aren't exactly here to keep an eye on us."

"Good point, you have been hanging around the misfits too long they are being a bad influence on you."

"What can I say?" Raven said with a shrug as she created a portal "everyone into the portal we are going on a bit of a trip."

Sometime later an officer was patrolling when he saw what looked like a terrified Senator Kelly run by "Officer you have to help me!" Kelly screamed

"What is the problem sir?"

"A portal just appeared in my house and all these people and ponies and mutants stepped out of it."

"I think I see your problem sir."

"You do?"

"Yes you are drunk I'm going to have to arrest you for public intoxication."

"I'm telling you officer I am not drunk it was the mutants I tell you."

Just then a person who appeared to be Duncan Mathews ran by "Ahh the flying ponies are back!" Duncan screamed

"Oh great another one," The officer said as he arrested Kelly and then proceeded to Chase after Duncan "every single Halloween."

Meanwhile at another location

"This is fun." Sub-Zero said as he iced over a swimming pool and proceeded to turn it into an ice skating rink

"Well these earth parties certainly aren't dull; we could have used them on Edina." Kitana said

"Earth parties aren't usually this out of control, except with us." Groaned Raven as she proceeded to throw Pietro the misfit codename Quicksilver towards where his sister Wanda the Scarlett Witch was standing

"Anyone have their cell phone with them?" Terra the Misfit who could manipulate earth asked "I have a feeling the adults will be calling soon."

"You don't need to be clairvoyant for that." Raven replied

"Well we have officially topped ourselves when it comes to our parties," Rogue groaned "only one thing missing."

Just then Cyclops cellphone rang "And there it is." Rogue said as Cyclops answered his phone

"Hello Professor." Cycyops said

"Hello Scott I am sorry to call you but we have a problem." Professor Xaiver said

"Oh?" Cyclops asked as he rolled his eyes

"We had a bit of trouble can you perhaps come bail us out."

"Okay now it's officially out typical Halloween." Althea groaned

**The end**

**Note: Yes that is who you think it is that guest stared based on an old cartoon only in the cartoon those characters aren't as crazy (blame it on the mk reboot he he)**


End file.
